


Denti di neve

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Bendata fiducia [2]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life, What-If, commedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Jack Frost è famoso per i suoi scherzi. Se appena arrivato tra i Guardiani ne avesse fatto uno da cui non è possibile uscirne illesi?Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:-Dentolina, Jack FrostPrompt: il segreto per avere dei denti bianchissimi





	Denti di neve

Denti di neve

  


Dentolina unì le mani e frullò le ali, il battito cardiaco era accelerato e le guance arrossate.

“Ciao Jack” sussurrò. Aprì e chiuse la mano, sentiva un bruciore alla punta delle piume blu e verdi sul suo capo, una piuma gialla le finì sul viso dalla pelle chiara. Volò fino al giovane, gli girò intorno e osservò gli occhi dalle iridi azzurro ghiaccio di lui deglutendo a vuoto.

“Mi hanno parlato tanto di te …”. Aggiunse, la voce le divenne trillante e parlò velocemente.

“… E dei tuoi denti!” gridò con voce acuta. Gli infilò le dita in bocca e gli aprì le labbra, il candore dei denti di lui si riflesse come una luce negli occhi della fatina. Jack fece un verso spalancando la bocca e sgranò gli occhi. Si tirò indietro e si tolse la mano di lei dalla bocca ansimando.

“I miei cosa?” chiese secco.

“Fammeli vedere, ti prego! Sono davvero bianchi come dicono! Oh, brillano veramente come neve appena caduta!” sussurrò con voce sognante. Jack deglutì a vuoto, si passò una mano tra i capelli argenti e ridacchiò.

“Siete davvero pazzi come pensavo voi guardiani” borbottò. Osservò le labbra rosee della fata, deglutì e la guardò avvicinarsi. Chiuse gli occhi e la baciò, la fata sgranò gli occhi. Calmoniglio ringhiò, Nord scoppiò a ridere e Sandman si nascose dietro la gamba di uno yeti creando una coltre di sabbia dorata che coprì i due.

“Sogno di dentolina avverato!” dichiarò Nord alzando la voce.

“E’ qui da meno di dieci secondo e già porta scompiglio” borbottò il coniglio di Pasqua.

"Il segreto per avere denti bianchissimi è avere un cuore altrettanto bianco e duro" sussurrò. Dentolina abbassò il capo e rabbrividì.

"Come neve, non come ghiaccio. Ho fiducia in questo" sussurrò. Jack chiuse gli occhi e si sbatté la mano sul viso.

-Volevo prenderla in giro ... non trovarmi la ragazza- pensò.

 


End file.
